suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Kess BloodySunday
Kess BloodySunday is a character in killer7. He is a Remnant Psyche of Harman Smith that assists the Smith Syndicate. Kess appears as a young boy wearing dark brown shorts and a green and white striped shirt. His face is permanently twisted into an expression of shock and horror, and his eyes are always white, unlike the other Remnant Psyches, who simply have empty or black eyesockets. He typically appears in the Vinculum Gate, shortly before the Smiths must face a new and special variant of Heaven Smile, and also commonly appears before bosses. It is revealed through Johnny Gagnon's letters that Kess was 'born with murderous tendencies', and was uncannily proficient with bombs. He used his skill to create complex explosive devices before setting them off, killing whoever was nearby; as a result the killer7 were hired in 1978 (according to hand in killer7) to kill him by the head of the company Kess' father worked for, a Spanish organization specializing in accident cleanup operations. The Smiths, in a rare moment of pity, were reluctant to kill him at first, but followed their job through to its end. Kess frequently experiences nightmares, and nearly always expresses a sense of terror in his dialogue, although he does on one occasion mention that he has a dream to become the President of the United States and 'make the world a place with no bad people.' He also has a dream to visit ISZK-LAND. He eventually realizes in Coburn Elementary School who his murderer is: the 'three-eyed monster', a.k.a. Emir Parkreiner. He reveals that he took to his life of serial killing as a result of a miserable childhood: his explosive devices were a last, desperate attempt to get some attention, as his parents both ignored him and didn't show him any love. Having come to terms with the past, Kess bids the Smiths farewell and passes on. Quotes * "I have a dream. When I grow up, I'm going to become the President. I'll make the world a place with no bad people. I promise you. I'll kill every last scum. It'll be a peaceful place. And nobody can stop me." * "This is a real amusement park? I'd only seen them in my dreams. I'm really here, in Ishizaka Land!" * "Are those girls alive? I heard them crying. It must have been forced upon them. The poor girls." * "Mystery solved. I finally figured it out. I was killed. Killed by the three-eyed monster." * "Mother never looks my way. Daddy ignores me. Don't feel sorry for me. I just had to kill somebody, or I'd die. And it wouldn't end until somebody killed me." * "I don't dream anymore. So there's nothing more to say. Thanks for finishing me off. Beware of three-eyes." Name Kess' unusual surname is most likely named after the 1972 Bloody Sunday incident, in which 26 unarmed Northern Ireland Civil Rights Association protesters were shot at during a peaceful demonstration by the British 1st Battalian Para Regiment on Sunday the 30th of January. 13 men, mostly teenagers, were killed during the demonstration, and another 13 were injured, with one man dying from injury-related complications several months later. The incident still remains one of the most controversial episodes in the recent history of Northern Ireland. There are also several other events referred to as 'Bloody Sunday', most of which occurred in Ireland, although the 1972 incident is undoubtedly the most notorious. Category:Characters in killer7 Category:Males Category:Remnant Psyches Category:Smith Syndicate